


A Frame in Time: The Bagans-Groff Family + Friends

by Denise_F, goddess_of_time_and_magic, MinaLaVoisin



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Annabelle Groff - Freeform, Family, Feast, Flirting, Fluffy, Food Fight, Fun, M/M, Thanksgiving, chloe groff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaLaVoisin/pseuds/MinaLaVoisin
Summary: A window into the world of husbands, Zak Bagans and Nick Groff, and their family on Thanksgiving Day. (Family!Nak Collab Fic)





	A Frame in Time: The Bagans-Groff Family + Friends

 

COLLAB FIC TRAILER: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAttEuB8o-I&feature=youtu.be

* * *

* * *

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/41162654685/in/dateposted-public/)

NAK Family Portrait by  _goddess-of-time-and-magic_ (aka _ghxstadvxntxres_ ) (https://ghxstadvxntxres.deviantart.com/art/NAK-Family-Portrait-744634516)

* * *

 

It was a cloudy, cold day outside in the city of Boston, the chill in the air cutting through everyone’s bones. Thanksgiving came like any other day with Nick Groff preparing the house for all his visitors: cleaning the dishes, the table, and the bathroom. To set the mood just right, he lit some candles that smelled like cinnamon and pumpkin pie, their heavy scent wafting around the room. Everything was set for his visitors except for one important thing. Food.

Nick put some swing music on his stereo to dance to while cooking his Thanksgiving meal, his sock-covered feet sliding across the hardwood floor. He had prepared the turkey last night so it was ready to be in the oven today. It would take about four to five hours to be done, so he had enough time to make the side dishes. Although Nick considered himself a pretty good cook, he definitely needed some help with the famous mash potatoes that Zak always made each year. Nick could feel his stomach growl in response.

Unplugging his iPhone from the stereo, he dialed his husbands number, a combination he knew by heart.

“Hello?” Zak answered from the other line.

“Hey, babe! I was wondering if you could come to my place to help me make those delicious mashed potatoes you always make before everybody comes over.”

“Of course, honey! I would be glad to be the co-host to your little Nick dinner party.” Nick could hear the smile in Zak’s voice over the phone.

Nick laughed, “Oookay then, babe. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye, sweetie.”

A couple of minutes passed and soon came a knock at the door. Nick stepped away from the counter to answer the door. Zak was on the other side of the threshold, clothed completely in black and looking like night itself. As soon as the door was fully open, Zak flew into Nick’s arms and held on tight. Nick was a little surprised but quickly savored the embrace, relishing in the feeling of the warm arms around his body. Zak always screamed home to the younger man.

Leaning in, the older man gave Nick a quick kiss before heading into the kitchen to make the mashed potatoes. But, it was so fleeting that it left Nick with a hollow feeling in his chest, a longing to complete what that kiss promised.

“So do you have the ingredients?” Zak asked from behind the counter.

“Uhhh…” clearing the haze of desire in his head, Nick was not sure about what he needed for the mashed potatoes. “I don't know, I thought you could worry about that since you're the mash potato master,” Nick laughed.

“Hmmm…,” Zak ducked down to find some potatoes and the rest of the ingredients. He found a sack of potatoes, butter, salt, pepper, but no sour cream or heavy cream.

Zak looked at Nick. “I think we need to go to the store.”

A grin grew on Nick’s face, “Race to the car, babe!”

“You’re on!”

The two love birds took off for the front door, Zak quickly locking it behind him, and caught up with his husband. Nick’s laughter echoed across their neighborhood and it was all Zak heard beneath his own laughter. Just as Nick reached the car, Zak slammed into him, hips to hips.

Nick sighed, “Fine. You win.”

Zak leaned into his husband, lips trailing across Nick’s neck, “I always do.”

Nick pushed against Zak’s hard body, “Come on, Zak. We got to get food.”

“Okay. Okay. Okay,” Zak moved away to get into his side of the car.

Whole Foods was fairly packed with people because of the Thanksgiving holiday. But Zak and Nick soon made their way to the refrigerators to get the two creams they needed. As they were walking toward the back of the store, Zak was looking at the food products and was thinking childish thoughts.

Snickering, Zak grabbed it and practically shoved it in his husband’s face, “I’ll cream your in betweens, babe.”

Nick stared at the Oreo’s packaging and burst into laughter, “We can save that for later.”

Zak tossed it back into its place on the shelf and his blue eyes focused on finding another packaging to tease his husband with. He spotted it quickly--a coffee box with a brand named Yuban was next to a box called Eating Right.

“Nick, look! ‘Yuban eating right,’” Zak burst into a laughter that could be heard throughout the entire store.

Nick looked around the aisle to see if anyone looked at them. Nobody was in view, but they knew people heard them. Nick got close to Zak, trying to quiet him. Pressing his body against Zak, the older man’s back pressed against a row of boxes.

“Shhh!” Nick urged as he giggled uncontrollably. “We can't be too crazy, baby!” Nick smiled into Zak’s eyes.

“What’s wrong with making sentences out of products?” Zak said in between breaths of laughter.

“Everything,” Nick murmured before pressing his lips to Zak’s in a quick kiss of affection and a promise for later.

As he pulled away, his husband whispered a quick curse word under his breath, “You tease.”

“I try,” Nick flashed him a wide smile, eyelashes fluttering quickly in a humorous way, before he turned back to the cart and continued pushing it down the aisle. They reached the back of the store and went towards the creams, dodging the heated looks of both female and male customers.

“Which one did we need again?” Nick asked.

“Sour cream & heavy cream, bae” Zak smirked.

After they paid for the creams, they went home to make Zak’s delicious mashed potatoes.

 

**_Back home_ **

    Nick watched his husband gather the necessary ingredients and utensils, his own socked feet sliding across the wooden floor, and smirked. Zak could be such a child at times, but the younger man loved him for it. It made Nick feel youthful and, as if, the last couple years were frozen moments in time; it made it seem as if the two of them were still running around in their light colored polo shirts in the desert mining towns of Nevada.

    “Need any help, babe?” Nick snapped himself back from the memories.

    Zak paused for a moment, hand with the hand-blender poised above the large cooking pot ready to start blending the cooked vegetables. As Nick was waiting for the turkey to finish up, he had placed himself up against the door jam just watching his husband work his kitchen magic. Nick knew Zak had several other places where he could work his magic; his favorite being the bedroom, the bathroom, and the kitchen-- sex, more sex, and food (the essentials).

    “I’m just about done,” Zak said as he resumed his attention back on the potatoes, tongue slithering out of his mouth as he focused. Nick smirked at the movement. It was such a Zak thing when he was concentrating.

    “When are Aaron, Billy, Jay, and the girls coming?” Zak asked suddenly.

    Nick noticed how Zak did not even mention the fact that his ex-wife would be coming over for a few seconds to drop his daughter’s off; it made Nick laugh, “Should be over in a little bit. I told everyone to come around two.”

    “Okay,” Zak continued to mix the potatoes, turning the hard vegetables into a large bowl of white mush.

    Suddenly, a knock came from the front door and Nick spun on his feet, “I’ll get it!” he announced as he slid over to the door. Nick opened the door and was suddenly pushed towards the floor as he was assaulted by a ten year old blonde girl, her five year old sister waddling in behind her. Nick laughed as his oldest daughter hugged him closely in a tight embrace.

    “Daddy!” his youngest daughter cried out as she waddled over to his head. Crouching down closely, she wrapped her small arms around his head.

    “Hi Chloe,” Nick whispered into her ear, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

    “Now, what is all this noise I’m hearing?” Zak’s voice suddenly filled the space, causing Chloe and her older sister, Annabelle, to look up.

    “Papa!” Annabelle screeched with happiness as she practically trampled her father underneath to get to her other father; Chloe slowly trudged after her sister.

    Nick laughed as he sat up from the floor, but the laughter faded as his brown eyes fell upon the blonde female figure in the doorway. With a sigh, he got up off the floor, brushing his hands off on his jeans. Ignoring the loud laughter of his husband and his girls behind him, he focused his attention on his ex-wife.

    “Roni,” he said her name as neutrally as possible.

    She nodded, refusing to look into his eyes, and instead was looking at something behind him, probably the sight of Zak holding her daughters closely, “Nick.”

    The laughter faded behind him and Nick could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as Zak walked toward them. He really did not want to hear them fighting. Nick just wanted a happy Thanksgiving, not one rocked with violent words. Annabelle and Chloe did not deserve that.

    “Veronique,” the way Zak said her name was so full of venom.

    Nick watched his ex-wife closely as she seemed to stand up straighter, looking his husband in the eyes, “Zachary.”

    They stayed in silence for a moment, Annabelle glancing back and forth between her mother and her other father. Chloe, however, was so oblivious; sweet innocent Chloe, how Nick envied her.

    “Were you planning on crashing our meal or are you just standing around hoping Nick will take you back?” Zak barked sharply, blue eyes hard as he stared Veronique down.

    Nick stepped in between the two of them before harsh words were enunciated and the girls were subject to another fighting match between the three of them, “Zak, I think the potatoes need to be checked. I’ll be there in a moment to help you.”

    Zak stared at Veronique a second more, making sure of something, before he spun on his feet, motioning for his husband's daughters to come with him, “So, Annabelle. Have you ever made mashed potatoes before?”

    “No!” Annabelle cheered as her other father led her away, excited by the possibility of cooking.

    Nick turned to look at Veronique, gaze hard, “I think you need to go, Roni.”

She nodded and turned around to leave, a sigh escaping her lips as she made her way back down the driveway to her car. Nick watched her leave, thankful that she had not decided to fight. Shutting the door to the cold air, Nick spun on his feet, head bowed as he remembered the memories of his and Veronique's divorce. They were broken by the bright laughter of his husband and the happy giggles of his children.

Returning to the kitchen, Nick smiled brightly as he saw the sight before him. Zak was stirring the mash potatoes in a wooden bowl and his two daughters were sitting across from their Papa playing dolls. Suddenly, the older man leaned forward and grabbed one of the girls fallen dolls; Zak was laughing with the two girls with a doll in his hand.

“Papa!” Annabelle cried out as his doll lunged for the oldest daughter. Chloe screeched in joy as the two play fought with one another.

“You’re goin’ down!” Zak laughed as he pretended to slam the doll to the table top like the pro-wrestlers do.

Nick shook his head and walked toward the group at the table, coming up behind Annabelle, his hands sliding across hers to grasp the doll. Whispering in his eldest daughters ear, he said, “Let’s take Papa down instead.”

Annabelle nodded enthusiastically at her father before giving a teasing glare to her Papa. Zak mirrored the expression back. Quickly, Nick lunged his daughter’s doll at Zak, grasping it tightly within the dolls hands. The three pairs of hands were tightly woven around each other as they fought over who would take down who. Chloe was laughing so hard beside her sister, a heartfelt laughter that rumbled in her chest and made everyone laugh.

Nick could barely contain himself and he was soon laughing just as hard, brown eyes connecting with blue across the table. Both sets of eyes were practically in tears and were growing weak from laughter. Nick let go of his daughter's hands to lean on the back of her chair to regain his strength. Zak grabbed the moment and tackled Annabelle’s doll before he, too, fell back into his seat, laughing his head off as well.

Chloe continued to laugh, but this time it was no longer about the funny scene, but of her own laughter. Suddenly, Annabelle fell to the floor, mouth gaped in surprise, and, as she landed, she burst into more laughter; Nick rushed for her, but when he saw she was fine, he began to laugh as well. Chloe now began to laugh ever harder because her sister fell off the chair and Zak clutched at his chest as he tried to breathe through his laugh. The house echoed with their happiness and sighed.

Abruptly, the doorbell rang and, forgetting that he was in the company of his children, Nick let loose a curse, “Shit.”

Annabelle gasped, “Daddy!” and turned to Zak, “Papa, Daddy said a bad word.”

Zak chuckled, thinking about all the other “bad words” Nick had said over the years, “Yes,” and he looked sternly at Nick, who was paused in the threshold waiting for what his husband had to say, “Daddy knows better, doesn’t he?”

A smirk grew on the younger man’s face, “I guess Papa will have to tell me why later,” and he dashed for the door before he could see what Zak’s reaction was.

Nick grasped the door knob once more and pulled the door open. Before it was fully open, he felt the sudden rush of his three “oldest kids” come barreling through the door like they owned the place. Billy Tolley and Aaron Goodwin were excitedly chatting about a new piece of equipment, completely forgetting that Nick was even there, and walking into the living room. Jay Wasley, however, came in last, with a bright smile on his face and a plate covered in plastic green.

“Hi Nick!”

Nick smiled, “Hi Jay. Good drive?” as the younger man came in, Nick shut the door behind him.

“With Aaron driving? Sure,” Jay sarcastically said and handed the plate over to the older man, “These are for desert,” and Nick peeked under the green plastic at the small pile of cookies, a variety of sugar, chocolate chip, and gingerbread.

“Thanks, Jay,” Nick had a sudden nostalgic flash, “I better give these to Zak. He knows how the Cookie Man can get,” Nick winked at Jay.

The younger man laughed as he remembered that night at the hotel when Nick stole a plate of cookies from the front desk for the rest of the Crew, “Yes, Nick.”

“UNCLE AARON!” the sudden screech of joy from Annabelle brought Nick back into the kitchen.

He smiled at the sight of his oldest best friend lifting his little girl into the air in one of his infamous bear hugs, “Annabelle! How’s my first favorite niece doing? Getting all ‘A’s in school like you promised?”

Annabelle nodded, “Yes. Do I get my present now?”

Aaron laughed, “I’ll see what I can do,” and placed her back down on the floor. He marched over to Chloe, crouching down to her level, “And how’s my second favorite niece doing?” he gently bopped her on the nose.

Chloe giggled and reached out toward Aaron, “Ankle Aaron!”

Aaron sighed, “God. I can’t resist it,” and picked her up as well.

“Well hi there, Aaron, Billy,” Nick teased.

Billy turned from his conversation with Zak and smiled at Nick, “Hi Nick. Sorry about that. I’m just so excited to tell everyone about the new piece of equipment--”

Jay leaned into Nick’s ear, “Uh oh. Here he goes.”

“I just came from Bill Chapel and this piece of equipment allows spirits to manifest and communicate through colors and shapes. There’s a database of all kinds of shapes and colors they can choose from, they can even create new ones!”

“Wow! That sounds really interesting. I can’t wait to see it,” Nick said.

“Yeah! Well, actually we’re still making some tweaks, but we should be able to use it in a few months.”

“Billy! How’s Sophie?” Annabelle asked her uncle. Billy looked at her and smiled with rosy cheeks.

“She’s doing well. She always crawls up next to me when I’m watching the ‘Ghost Adventures’ footage. She keeps me great company,” Billy said in a high pitched voice.

“Awwww, that’s so cute! Can I see a picture of her, please!” Anabelle pleaded.

“Of course!” Billy took out his phone and started showing Annabelle pictures of his precious dog, Sophie.

    Meanwhile on the other side of the table, Chloe was getting dangerously close to the bowl of mashed potatoes. Zak was away from the bowl getting other things ready for dinner when Chloe’s fingers finally got a hold of the bowl. She reached in with her whole hand and came out with a tiny fistful of freshly mashed potatoes. She looked at everyone gathered around the table. She scanned until she decided on a victim. Zak. She aimed for the back of his head, tongue sticking out, and fired.

_SPLOOSH!_

“HEY!” Zak shouted. Chloe giggled immediately, but soon covered her mouth. Aaron noticed this and giggled with his youngest niece. As Zak turned around to see who could have done the evil deed, he spotted Aaron snickering. “Aaron, what the heck was that for?”

Aaron stopped laughing and looked at Zak. “It wasn’t me, bro. It was…,” he looked to Chloe and she had her index finger on her lips as if to say, _“shhhhh, keep it a secret,”_ so instead, he said, “Sorry, bro,” he smirked at Zak. Zak simply rolled his eyes and went back to gathering the plates and utensils for the table; Aaron turned to Chloe, leaning in close, “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Ankle Aaron!” Chloe clapped and wrapped her arms around his torso, her mashed potato-covered fingers smearing goo across the back of his shirt.

He did not care, though. Chloe was practically the apple of his eye and she could do no harm. As the rest of GA Family continued to chat in his kitchen, Zak moved to the dining room and began placing the plates and utensils down, putting them in their proper spaces like a formal dinner would have. Knives and spoons on the right, forks on the left, a smaller fork and spoon at the top of the placing area for desert, and then a butter knife off to the side. Zak, then, began to place the plates in the middle. As he puts the last plate at the head of the table, Nick comes into the room, glasses in his hand.

“Forgot the drinks, babe,” Nick smiles.

“Thanks, Nick,” Zak returns the smile and walks over to his husband, sliding behind him, but stopping as he does so. Zak leans forward, making sure the front of his body melds with Nick’s back and he suggestively rolls his hips, “You’re so good to me.”

Nick does a slight moan and gasps as he places a glass at the first plate setting, “I try.”

Zak leans to the right slightly, zeroing in the skin above the collar of Nick’s shirt, “So good,” he moans in Nick’s ear as he kisses the flesh gently.

“At this rate,” Nick sighs into Zak, “We won’t be able to join the rest of the family for dinner.”

“Maybe I should just let you take me on this table,” Zak suggestively whispers, “Let me be the main course.”

Nick pulls himself from Zak’s arms and glances at him as he continues to walk around the table, placing glasses at settings, “Don’t tempt me, Zak.”

The older man smirks and gives Nick a wink before turning on the ball of his feet and exiting the dining room to gather the physical liquid drinks from the refrigerator. Zak pulls the handle and opens the appliance, eyes quickly picking out what he needs. Leaning forward, he grabs a pitcher of water, another pitcher of cranberry juice, and another pitcher of orange juice. He held them in his hands as he went back to the dining room, placing the pitchers down at the ends of the table, and then went back to the kitchen. Zak leaned over the refrigerator to the small wine rack above and randomly pulled one out, a deep red Pinot Noir. He returned back to the dining room, placing the bottle next to the group of pitchers just as Nick placed the last batch of glasses down at the table.

“Are we finally ready?” Zak sighed as he stared down at the table, standing like a victorious superhero.

Nick smiled, “Yes. At last.”

“DINNER!” Zak yelled out, suddenly, causing Nick to laugh.

There was a two second pause of silence before the stampede started, Aaron in the lead with Chloe in his arms and Annabelle running behind him. Then Billy and Jay came last, elbowing each other.

Zak stood by one of the seats to the side, holding one of the chairs near him out for one of the girls, but Chloe and Annabelle dashed to the other side of the table from Zak. They wanted to be near their Uncle Aaron. Zak rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to his husband, silently begging for him to take the spot next to him. Nick, before he took the seat, watched as Billy and Jay played musical chairs and were teasing each other with who was going to sit where.

“Let me grab the food and I’ll be right back,” Zak had leaned down to his husband’s ear before running off to the kitchen.

Quickly, he grabbed the various bowls of food, making several trips, and returned back to the table. By the time Zak returned with the plate of turkey, already cut and doused in the juices from the bottom of the pan, everyone had finally found their seat. Nick stared at him with a pleading look, a look of “thank god you are here.” Zak laughed a little as he placed the turkey plate between him and Aaron on the corner.

“Looks delicious, Zak,” Billy cried from the other end of the table next to Chloe. Zak could practically hear him salivating.

“Well, start passing it around. I’m not letting it get cold,” Zak smiled.

Everyone dug into the nearest bowl, plopping various foods down on their plates before passing it down to the next person. Aaron and Billy helped Chloe and Annabelle with their plates, under the watchful eyes of their parents. When Aaron put too much stuffing on the plate, Zak cleared his throat and Aaron quickly scooped some back onto his plate. Annabelle protested.

When they were done, they began to eat. Chloe and Annabelle dive-bombed their stuffing, while the rest of the adults (excluding Aaron who was following the girls by devouring his stuffing as well) started with the healthier foods. Nick held back his laugh, fork paused midway between his plate and his mouth, as he watched Zak give Aaron a “what the fuck” look. Aaron simply continued to eat the stuffing with a triumphant smile.

Suddenly, out of Nick’s peripheral vision, a white blur flew through the air and it was too late to stop it. The gooey mess splattered across Zak’s cheek. Annabelle and Chloe roared with laughter and Aaron gave a triumphant fist pump into the air. As Zak turned to look at Nick, the younger man could hardly contain his laughter. He lowered his head behind his fork and snickered. Billy and Jay cried out in in their own laughter; the latter slamming his first against the table and letting lose a hearty chuckle.

“Ankl Aarun! FunFunFun!” Chloe was bouncing in her seat. Her chubby baby cheeks bursting with color and laughter.

“Uncle Aaron!” Annabelle cried out.

Aaron laughed again and raised his fork again. He aimed and fired just as Zak turned back around. The mashed potatoes landed right on Zak’s nose. Zak’s blue eyes went cross-eyed as he tried to look at them. Chloe and Annabelle burst into more laughter.

Nick leaned into Zak, whispering loud enough for Aaron to hear, “I can lick it off for you, Zak.”

“Oh god!” Aaron groaned, “Please no.”

Nick smirked, connecting eyes with Aaron for a moment, before turning his attention to his husband and slowly licking some of the mashed potatoes off of Zak’s nose. Chloe laughed, not knowing what was going on at such a young age, but Annabelle and Aaron both rose up in a choir of “ew.”

Zak smiled at Nick, leaning forward toward and connecting their lips. He could taste the mashed potatoes on his husband’s tongue. Pulling away, Zak’s eyes shifted to Billy and Jay and his expression turned to concern.

“And what are you two doing?”

Nick turned around to look as well. Billy and Jay were silently snickering behind their phones, “Recording.”

“Blackmail for later,” Jay winked.

“Oh, in that case,” Nick smirked and turned back to Zak. Once more, he leaned into Zak’s face and licked the rest of the mashed potatoes off.

“ _PLEASE! NO MORE!_ ” Aaron cried out.

"Next lockdown, Aaron. You're going in the nastiest place I can find," Zak gave Aaron a devilish smirk, while Aaron simply stared at him like he was trying to see if he was joking.

"Don't be too tough on our grown up kid, Zak."

“Well, if he is dead then we can call upon his spirit to answer our questions,” Zak smirked at Nick.

“If I die, I’m haunting both your asses anyway,” Aaron grumbed and went back to eating his meal.

Nick smirked and Zak whipped the rest of the potatoes off with his napkin. Annabelle and Chloe were still laughing and it seemed like at any moment they were gonna faint from their laughter. Nick looked around at the wonderful people sitting at his table and smiled softly. He had never felt so happy in his life.

After dinner was over, Nick stood by the door. He said his goodbyes to Billy and Jay. As Aaron came to leave Nick extended his arm out, blocking Aaron from the outside.

“I need you to stay and babysit, buddy.”

Aaron looked at Nick’s hand on his chest then at his face. “But, dude, I have a painting that's waiting for me at home just begging me to finish it,” he said in a childish tone.

“Well you can always finish it later,” Nick smiled and patted Aaron on the back, “Okay?”

“Ugh, fine, but you owe me!”

“Don't worry! The girls have Legos you can play with,” Nick said as if he was talking to a child with his eyebrows raised.

“Really?” Aaron got excited.

Nick chuckled. He called for Annabelle and Chloe from the other room. Annabelle came in skipping. “Annabelle, Uncle Aaron here is going to take care of you and Chloe while Papa and I go for a walk. You can play dolls with Uncle Aaron, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Annabelle looked at Aaron with a huge smile. “We’re gonna have so much fun!”

Annabelle turned on her heel and ran back into the kitchen to Zak and Chloe. A few seconds later she came back with Chloe in hand and Zak standing next to them. The girls ran half way upstairs giggling. They turned round together, “Come on Teddy Bear!” they said simultaneously.

Aaron looked at the couple, “Another nickname?”

Zak and Nick laughed.

“Bye!” The girls waved to their fathers as they dragged Aaron upstairs.

“We’ll be back” Zak said in his Terminator voice causing even more giggles from the girls.

Just before the door shut Nick could hear Aaron yell for help. He laughed as the door finally shut.

“What?” Zak asked.

“Oh, it’s just Aaron doesn’t like his playmates,” Nick smiled.

Zak chuckled, “I wonder why. They’re practically the same age,” which earned him another laughter from Nick.

They walked along the empty streets of Nick’s Boston neighborhood. The street lights the only source of light, save for the gentle pink glow on the horizon from the downtown area. The Boston air caressed their bodies, wrapping them in a cocoon, forcing them to draw even closer to each other.

"It was a nice day, don't you think, Zak?"

"Yeah…,” Zak replied and he came to a stop, turning to look at his husband, “Nick, I wanted..."

But he couldn't say anything more. Nick pressed his lips on Zak’s, his tongue slowly finding its way inside, recognizing that thick, heavy, sweet taste of red wine that Zak was drinking earlier. They were covered in darkness, lights out, heartbeats fast and united, almost as their hearts would be just a single one, shared by two bodies, and Zak could only hear the whistling wind outside and raindrops falling down, and Nick's breath under his ear, when Nick said, "I always loved you, Zak, no matter what happens tomorrow, please, remember, I love you. I always loved you. And I always will."

The perfect end to a perfect day was all Zak could think as he sealed their lips again.

| THE END |

* * *

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/41342865734/in/dateposted-public/)

A NAK Stroll by Denise_F (https://denisefangirl.deviantart.com/art/A-NAK-Stroll-734602132)

* * *

NAK FAMILY PORTRATS FROM VIDEO LINKS:

1.https://ghxstadvxntxres.deviantart.com/art/NAK-Family-Portrait-2-744635211

2. https://ghxstadvxntxres.deviantart.com/art/NAK-Family-Portrait-3-744635956

3. https://ghxstadvxntxres.deviantart.com/art/NAK-Family-Portrait-4-744636123

 

 


End file.
